Rien qu'un effleurement, vous êtes sûr?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Cet effleurement de mains, en était-ce vraiment un! Et puis, pourquoi Jack effleure-t-il la main de Sam pendant une réunion, franchement!


**Hello! Voici ma 2nde fanfiction sur ce fandom, aussi j'espère que les personnages seront fidèles aux originaux! Pas de saison particulière, aucun spoiler^^**

**Stargate et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Une seule phrase dans l'esprit du Colonel O'Neill: Je m'ennuis comme si j'écoutais les discours de Carter. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas Carter qu'il écoutait, accompagné par Teal'c, sagement assis, la femme citée précédemment, assise à ses côtés. C'était Daniel Jackson qu'il devait supporter entendre. Sa voix avait l'étrange effet d'un somnifère ambulant, et ça en aurait été assez amusant si ce blabla inutile ne durait pas depuis plus d'une heure. Toute cette salive gâchée pour parler de décryptage de langue, et de civilisation. O'Neill ne laissait même plus échapper ses soupirs.

Il porta son regard ailleurs au bout d'une autre vingtaine de minutes à attendre. Non, décidément, les discours de Daniel étaient mille fois plus ennuyants que ceux de Carter. Au moins, elle était passionnée dans ce qu'elle faisait, elle! Et il pouvait entendre sa voix, une voix qui ne risquait pas de l'endormir. Il pouvait admirer son dos quand elle se tournait, un dos souvent caché par un immonde pull noir, ou son uniforme de militaire. Ou parfois, _rarement_, ses yeux osaient s'aventurer plus bas, mais juste légèrement plus bas, sur son joli petit fessier. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il pensait à des envies d'homme, bien sûr! Et quand elle se tournait vers son public, il pouvait parfois dévier son regard semi-intéressé sur son ventre, sa poitrine, mais surtout, oh oui, surtout sur son visage aux traits concentrés.

-Pfff, soupira-t-il.

Un soupir que seul Carter entendit, étant la plus proche de lui. Elle leva le regard vers son Colonel durant quelques instants, le temps de le sonder pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle comprit rapidement que c'était le monologue de Daniel qui gênait son supérieur, et se permit un léger sourire. Jack O'Neill ne changerait donc jamais. Pourquoi devrait-il changer? Il était bien ainsi!

-Patience, mon Colonel, c'est bientôt fini, souffla-t-elle près de lui en se penchant.

-J'espère, Carter, je crois que mes yeux vont se fermer dans quelques minutes..., minauda-t-il.

Tout en parlant, il en profita pour respirer cette douce odeur. Une odeur des plus...alléchantes, peut-être pas, mais délicate...comme Samantha Carter, en fait. Bien que quand elle le voulait, cette charmante astrophysicienne pouvait faire très mal. Mieux valait que personne ne cherche à la mettre en colère, car au delà de son fin visage sérieux, cette blonde là avait un caractère bien trempé! Il suffisait de voir les regards qu'elle lançait à ses supérieurs lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec leurs décisions...

Se perdant dans ses contemplations et pensées philosophiques, Jack ne remarqua pas que les regards ne convergeaient désormais plus sur le somnifère ambulant, mais sur sa propre personne qui aimait la pêche. Un toussotement l'avertit, puis d'autres. Teal'c se contenta de lever un sourcil comme à son habitude, Daniel fit des yeux de poisson rouge, vous savez, ces yeux bien gobuleux, et Carter...l'observait, toujours penchée vers lui.

-Colonel Jack O'Neill? se décida finalement à parler Teal'c, brisant le silence bien apaisant.

-Mh? gémit-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Sam.

Il aimait beaucoup ses yeux, d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas le moment d'en parler avec sa conscience figée par tant de pensées. Il se reporta vers Daniel et lui fit un sourire des plus...ennuyés tout en lui demandant -ordonnant- de continuer son discours, tout cela avec mauvaise grâce.

-Euh, bien, toussota l'historien avant de reprendre.

Et pendant qu'il reprenait le cours de son exposé des plus soporifiques, Jack tourna discrètement le regard vers Carter, dont l'attention était redirigée sur le tableau gribouillé de blanc sur toute sa surface. Distraitement, la main du Colonel effleura celle de sa subordonnée, comme pour se donner le courage d'écouter ce charabia signé Daniel Jackson. Mais après quelques secondes à effleurer cette douce peau, sa main se posa dessus dans un geste incontrôlé. Il se mit à caresser doucement cette peau de bébé. La peau de Sam tremblait alors qu'elle tourna brièvement le regard vers l'autre homme. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle baissa la tête, sans doute de gêne.

Mais Jack sourcilla. Elle n'avait pas retiré sa main?! Il ne put que la féliciter intérieurement pour ne pas jouer les choquées. Au lieu de parler, il entreprit de continuer son petit massage pour arrêter les frissons de la jeune femme. Peut-être avait-elle froid? Sam ne sembla pas de cet avis cependant, et retira quelques instants sa main avant que le Colonel ne sente ses doigts s'entremêler avec les siens. Il répondit à ce sourire par un léger rictus heureux. Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un qui le soutenait dans cette dure épreuve qu'était les discours du somnifère...même si ce n'était pas qu'un soutien, mais...quelque chose de plus...fort?

**FIN**


End file.
